Hold Onto Me
by ckeller48
Summary: Santana and Quinn's first Valentine's Day of living together. Some harmless, smutty fluff to brighten your day.


**Author's Note:** **I needed some fluff in my life. This kind of fits into the same 'verse as my story ****Painting Your New Masterpiece****. Enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day!**

Holidays just aren't my thing. But it is our first Valentine's Day since we moved in together and I knew it meant something to Quinn. So I endured the crowds of men in order to pick up a simple bouquet of flowers and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. For her sake, I pick a ridiculously sappy card with absolutely no innuendos and even manage to sign it "Love, Santana" without gagging.

It was all I could afford as a poor law school student, but I figured it should be the thought that counted anyway. As I turned the key in the front door and entered our tiny Brooklyn apartment, I instantly became nervous that it wasn't enough. It was our third Valentine's Day together, but the other two had been spent eight hundred miles apart while I was stuck cheerleading in Louisville and Quinn was rotting away in a library at Yale. Before now, we would send each other cards; Quinn's were always full of thoughtful, poetic words written in her sweeping cursive, while mine were typically involved a dirty joke that I scribbled while standing in the post office.

My jaw drops as I take in the living area. All of the furniture has been pushed to the side and a blanket is laid out on the floor with dinner sitting in the middle of it. A cheap bottle of red wine and two glasses rest off to the side and the whole room is bathed in the dim, flickering light coming from a dozen candles placed around it.

Quinn emerges from the bedroom in one of her conservative dresses with a navy blue cardigan. Her hair is freshly cut and I am already desperate to be running my hands through it. She walks slowly across the room, gazing at me with an admiration that still amazes me.

"You look beautiful," I blurt as soon as she's standing directly in front of me. "And these are for you." It's anything but graceful, but I push the flowers, chocolate, and sealed card into her hands. She smiles down at me and leans in to give me a lingering kiss.

"Thanks, baby," she says happily, lifting the flowers to her face and inhaling deeply. "They're gorgeous."

I follow her into the small kitchen area and watch as she unwraps the flowers and trims the stems before rummaging in the cabinets for a vase. She fills it halfway with water and puts the flowers in, rearranging them until the arrangement meets her satisfaction.

She turns and playfully swats my hands away from the red velvet cupcakes that are on a plate on the counter. I grab her arm and pull her into me and she smiles happily into the kiss when I plant my lips on hers.

"Dinner is getting cold," she murmurs against me, giving me another peck before pulling away.

I follow her retreating form back towards the blanket. She stops at the iPod dock and presses play before settling down next to me. Our thighs are touching and I pour two glasses of red wine, handing her one and holding my own up.

"To many more perfect nights together," she says and I nod seriously. The clink of the glass rings through the room and I lift it to my lips and take a sip of the sweet crimson liquid.

I nearly moan in ecstasy at my first bite of Quinn's baked chicken with corn bread stuffing. The soft jazz music hums from the speakers and Quinn eats dainty forkfuls from her own plate quietly. We chat casually about our days; mine full of dull lectures on law and hers filled with creative writing and meetings with professors.

When we finish, I carry out plates through to the kitchen and wash them in the sink quickly, rushing back to join Quinn on the floor. She has grabbed a few of the throw pillows from the couch and I lay down behind her, pulling her into my arms. I bask in her warmth and of her slow, steady breaths. The stress of my day melts away with her lying against me and I sigh with content at how perfect this night is turning out.

"Do you want dessert?" she asks, rolling onto her back so that she can look at me.

"Sure," I say, cradling my head on my hand and leaning down to kiss her. She meets me halfway and pecks me mildly before pulling away.

"I meant the cupcakes," Quinn adds with a giggle when I try to steal another kiss and sliding my free hand up her side.

"You're sweet enough," I reply with a goofy grin.

Quinn rolls her eyes at my cheesy pick-up line, but doesn't shrink away from my kiss this time. She nips at my lower lip and I yelp and attack back with more vigor, running my tongue along her lips until she parts them and gives me access.

She grabs the front of my blouse and pulls me until I'm toppling over, landing on top of Quinn. I shift until my hips are lined up with hers and I slip a leg between hers as I grind down. Quinn groans beneath me and my mouth muffles it as I deepen our kiss.

Quinn grasps the back of my head with her hand, her nails digging into my scalp. I rock against her, balancing my weight on my arms that rest on either side of her head. Her lips move away from my mouth and kiss down my jaw line. I throw my head back, giving her free range to kiss and nip down my neck. I can't control the movement of my hips and she bites down on my pulse point. The heat drains straight to my core and I shift to increase the friction between us.

Quinn's hands move from my hair until she's pulling my shirt over my head. Her mouth reconnects with my neck as soon as it hits the floor beside us. Warm hands unclasp my bra with ease and slide the straps down my shoulders until it joins my shirt. I use my hand to tilt Quinn's chin up so I can kiss her again and her nails scratch up my abdomen until they're cupping my breasts.

I sit up and pull Quinn with me, desperate to get her out of her dress. She acquiesces to my tugging until I'm ripping the zipper down her back. She shimmies with the movements until it's out of my way and I can run my hands along her soft skin.

The rest of our clothes slowly get pulled off as we kiss and let hands explore flesh that has become so familiar in the past few years. I move my hands along curves I know as well as I know my own. I tease her hardening nipples with fingertips, I scratch my short nails down her rock hard abs, and I kiss the spot just below her ear until she's putty in my hands.

"God, just take me, San," Quinn pleads as I rub circles along the inside of her thigh as I swirl my tongue around her nipple, teasing her to the point of begging.

"Oh, is that what you want?" I tease, inching my fingers up.

"Since when do you need motivation to fuck me?" Quinn practically growls, grabbing my wrist and pulling me closer to where she really wants me. I can't help but giggle at her neediness, but I've never been able to say no to Quinn.

I slide the rest of the way up her thigh until I meet her warmth. My fingers are instantly coated in her arousal and I start moving up torturously slow. Quinn is squirming below me, looking for the contact she desperately craves. I bite my lip and take her in as I move to where she needs me. Her back arches at the first touch of my finger against her clit and I smirk at the control I have over her.

I work her up, watching as the movements of her hips become more and more frantic and erratic. I slip two fingers into her roughly and she moans loudly, her back lifting off of the blanket and into my hand. I move my other hand down and rub her clit with the rhythm of my thrusts, my gaze fixated on her heaving chest.

Quinn comes with my name on her tongue, her body tensing beneath my touch and exploding against me. I kiss her once on the lips before lying down next to her on the blanket, my hand resting on her stomach as she comes down from her high.

"I think now would be a good time for dessert," I say with a laugh, tickling her side and watching her squirm.

"Is that a euphemism or do you actually want to eat my cupcakes now?"

"Yes," I respond and she smacks my arm playfully.

I wake up in the middle of the night with a stiff neck from sleeping on the floor. Quinn is curled into my side with her head resting on my shoulder and as much as I want to get up and go sleep in our bed, I can't bring myself to disturb her. The candles have burned out and it's drafty on the floor of the old apartment. I manage to grab the throw blanket from the edge of the couch from where we're laying and I pull it over us, tucking it in around Quinn's back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," I whisper and kiss her forehead, closing my eyes again and drifting back to sleep.


End file.
